Like It Should Be
by Tink2
Summary: Trish finds exactlly what she's craving in an unexpected place...


**_Author's Notes –_ **_Well, new fic here…I've been working on this for a while now, and it was supposed to be a song-fic (and if you go to my site, you can see it in that form…eventually) to the song If You Want It to Be Good Girl (Get Yourself a Bad Boy) by the Backstreet Boys. _

_Also, this is a one-shot. I know, I don't write many of those (check my site for more one-shots and song-fics by me) but that's what I thought would work well for this. But, that does not mean that this is it. I actually am considering writing a sequel to this, I'm just not too sure yet. I'll let you all help me decide that._

_So please, if you like this and want to see more, hit that little review button and tell me what you think. I thrive on feedback, so please give generously._

_Oh! And make sure to check out my site (see my profile) for contests and tons more fics!_

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized. Don't sue!_

* * *

Trish rolled on her side in her bed and looked at the sleeping form next to her. Sighing, she gently brushed some of the golden locks from his face regarding him with an uneasy expression. She didn't understand the feeling she had, this was everything she had ever wanted, so what was wrong? Trish was at the highest point in her career, she had endorsements and magazine offers coming in like crazy, and she finally had the love of the man of her dreams, Chris Irvine. But lately, Trish couldn't help but think that something was missing and the more she thought about it, the more she thought the problem lied in her relationship.

It just wasn't there, that spark, that electricity, that feeling that she had in the beginning. She no longer felt that rush when the touched, the fireworks she once saw when they kissed were gone, and Trish honestly couldn't remember the last time they made love. She didn't know what happened, but it felt like someone had just let the air out of their relationship and now she desperately craved the passion she and Chris once had.

Sighing once again, Trish rolled back over and pulled the sheet higher on her body as she tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

Trish slipped at her soda as she half listened to her friend, Amy; go on about her happy relationship, her problems with Chris playing in her mind. She was trying to think of the last time she and Chris had kissed, really _kissed_, when she was distracted from her thoughts by a hand waving in front of her eyes.

"Yoo-hoo, Trish, you with me," Amy asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah," she said faking a quick smile. Amy set her fork down and looked at her friend with a more serious expression.

"Okay, spill. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Trish assured as he poked at her salad hoping Amy would buy her lie.

Amy shook her head. "Uh-un, something's bothering you. Come on, you'll feel better if you do." Trish sighed pushing her salad aside deciding she could trust Amy.

"It's Chris," she started before correcting herself, "and me. It's us. Amy I don't know what happened but lately, it's just not there."

"And by _it_ are we talking about sex or…" Amy's voice trailed as Trish thought of her answer.

"Yes and no. It's not just the sex, we don't kiss anymore, we don't…it just feels like all of the passion in our relationship was just drained out," she explained.

"I know what you mean, when I was with Matt, that's exactly what it felt like. I wish I could say something that could help, but you know what happened to Matt and I." Trish nodded, she remembered what happened between her two friends; she cheated on him with the man she was now with, Adam Copeland. "Do you still love him?"

The question caught Trish off guard and after a moment, she was able to answer. "Yes, I do. But is love really enough without all of the other stuff?"

"That's a question only you can answer. But my advice is when you figure it out; should you decide it's not enough, let Chris know. Because you don't want to hurt him like I hurt Matt." Amy smiled sadly as she thought of how matt found out about her affair, and the mess that happened after that.

"I wouldn't cheat on Chris," Trish stated matter of factly.

"Cheating on Matt wasn't something I wanted to or planned on happening, it just did," Amy said. Just then a cool pair of hands covered Trish's eyes and she felt warm breath upon her neck as someone whispered.

"Guess who." The voice was soft and despite the fact that it was whispered, Trish could still detect a southern drawl. Her heart sped as she realized who was behind her.

"Jeff Hardy," she said in shock as the hands left her eyes leaving her free to turn around and come face to face with the colorful-haired man.

"Oh my God what are you doing here Jeff," Amy asked as he took a seat next to Trish.

"Well I got sick of sitting at home, so I decided to get my job back," he said simply as he stole one Amy's fries.

"Get your job back," Trish repeated, still unable to believe Jeff was sitting next to her. "You're back in the WWE?"

"Yep," he nodded. "I'm gonna debut tonight."

"That's great Jeff," Amy said in a near squeal. "Any idea what you'll be doing?"

"Yep,' he nodded again as he pulled Amy's plate to him and continued to eat her meal.

"Well what are you doing," she asked impatiently.

"Can't say, it's a secret," Amy rolled her eyes as Jeff went on. "Vince wants it to be a complete surprise to everyone, even the people I'm gonna be involved with."

"No fair," Amy pouted as Jeff turned to Trish.

"So how have you been? We haven't talked in a while." Jeff smiled sweetly at Trish as he put his hand on hers sending what felt like a jolt of electricity through Trish. She looked down at her now tingling hand and then back to Jeff.

"I've been good," she said smiling nervously.

* * *

Trish smiled as she cheered at ringside for her friend and tag partner, Mickey James, as she suplexed Torrie Wilson. The match was almost over and that would mean it would be time for Mickey to turn on her and team with their rivals. Mickey tagged Trish in and she delivered a chick kick to Torrie. The two struggled in the ring and as Trish went to clothesline Torrie, she quickly dodged and Trish ended up hitting Mickey with force. Stunned at what she had accidentally done to her friend, Trish was caught off guard as Torrie rolled her up for the win.

As the bell rang, Torrie's partner, Victoria, entered the ring and the two began to pummel Trish in the corner. The crowd cheered as Mickey entered and pulled the two women off her friend. She leaned down as if to check on Trish and Mickey brutally hit her. Smiling at the other two women joined Mickey as they beat the Women's Champion when suddenly the crowd erupted into the largest cheer she had ever heard. Quickly, the three women rand from the ring as he run expected savior came over to her. As Trish reached out for the hand that was going to help her up, she looked into the amazingly deep eyes of Jeff Hardy.

He helped her up from the mat, using the ring post to lean her on as he smiled. Releasing her hand, Jeff took a slight step back and softly ran his hand along the side of her face sending chills down Trish's spine. Cupping her face in his hand, Jeff leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. Waves of heat coursed through Trish body as Jeff put his hand down and turned, leaving the ring and a stunned Trish as he walked up the ramp.

One of the referees came over to make sure she was okay and Trish simply waved him off as she rolled out of the ring and headed backstage. Once she came through the curtain she scanned the area for Jeff but couldn't find him.

"Where's Jeff's locker room," she asked the stage manager who quickly told her where to find him. Rushing through the halls, she found the door she was looking for and without knocking she entered the room. Standing across the room, shirtless and glistening in sweat was just the man she was looking for.

"What the hell was that," Trish yelled.

"My storyline, with Ashley out they need to put you with someone when Mickey turned on you," Jeff explained as he went through his bag looking for his soap.

"That's not what I meant and you know it! That kiss was not part of the storyline! And if it was, you sure as hell could have told me!"

"True, but I was acting on impulse, it felt right so I did it." Jeff continued to rummage through his bag as Trish seethed in anger.

"You don't just act on impulse like that! I'm in a relationship for Christ's sake Jeff," Trish continued to yell as Jeff looked up and smirked.

"That's right, you're with Chris now aren't you," Jeff began to walk across the room to the angry blonde.

"Yes, I am, and we're very happy together and you had no right to do that."

"You're not happy, you could never be truly happy with a guy like Chris." Trish glared at the man who was now only a few feet in front of her.

"You're wrong."

"Am I? Trish he's too safe for you, too boring, and he could never make you feel the way I did when I kissed you out there. You need someone wild, a little crazy…a bad boy."

Jeff took another step closer to Trish closing the small gap between them.

"I love Chris," Trish said sounding almost as though she was trying to convince herself rather than Jeff.

Jeff rand a hand down Trish's arm causing her to shiver as he spoke, "You can love a brother or a cousin…"

"Just tell me you don't want me. Tell me you don't feel this, crave this, and I'll stop." Jeff once again ran a finger along her face as he waited for an answer he never got. "That's what I thought." He leaned down as he captured Trish's lips in a kiss, this one full of passion and huger that Trish eagerly reciprocated. He pulled her close as the two continued to kiss, her hands becoming entwined in his blue and green hair. Jeff ran his hands down Trish's body gently brushing his hand against her breast. When he reached the hem of her halter top he tugged slightly as Trish raised her arms and leaned back breaking their kiss as he pulled it off.

Instead of returning his lips to Trish's he began to lavish kisses down her neck, smiling as he noticed her breath getting heavier. Kissing lower, he focused on her collar bone causing her to whimper slightly. Jeff's lips slowly made their way back to Trish's, kissing her deeply teasing her with his tongue. His hands danced their way down her back stopping to firmly squeeze her ass before making their way back up to her bra, searching for the clasp.

"It's in the front," she whispered, seductively nibbling at his ear. Laughing slightly, Jeff pulled away from her, his hand tracking its way through her cleavage before he unclasped the bra and watched it fall to the floor. Eagerly, Jeff leaned down and took one of her breasts in his mouth and he cupped the other in his hand. Teasingly, he flicked his tongue at her nipple as she moaned.

Jeff kissed his way back to Trish's lips and pulled her close squeezing her ample chest to his bare one. Her hands then trailed from Jeff's hair down to his pants, gently brushing her fingers against his very visible erection. She fumbled with his belt before unbuttoning his pants and watched them fall around his ankles. She slid her hand under his boxers and wrapped her hand around his member causing him to gasp slightly as she began to stoke him.

Jeff's hands quickly made their way to Trish's tight leather pants, and reluctantly, he pulled himself away from Trish as he sank to his knees, pulling her shoes off, and then peeled the leather from her legs. He ran his tongue up her smooth leg stopping when he reached the thin fabric of her thong. Smiling devilishly, he slid a finger under the material finding Trish was very wet. Kissing a trail from her belly button to her thong, Jeff used his teeth to remove her last piece of clothing.

Jeff removed his boxers as he stood and took in the sight that Trish was before crushing her lips with his. Cupping her breasts firmly, Jeff began to push her backwards. Upon hitting the wall, Trish's hand began to fondle Jeff as he kissed her breasts.

Trish moaned loudly as Jeff slid his fingers inside her. She gripped his cock and begun to stroke as her breathing became heavier.

Moaning again, Trish whispered to Jeff, "Please…please Jeff." Removing his fingers from within her, Jeff firmly gripped her thighs and lifted her up, pressing her back against the wall.

Slowly, he lowered her on him, allowing his shaft to fill her completely before he began to thrust. Trish moaned with every movement he made pressing her fingers into his back as he quickened the pace. Between staggered breaths, Jeff kissed Trish, enjoying her salty-sweet taste. Squeezing her ass, he started to pump harder, causing her to throw her head back as she moaned.

Her breath quickened as she came, calling Jeff's name out loudly. Her inner muscles contracting around his member Jeff knew he didn't have much longer. In a wave of ecstasy, Jeff climaxed burying his face into Trish's chest as he moaned. His thrusts slowed as the two struggled to catch their breath.

Jeff lifted Trish from his shaft, but still held her as he laid her on the floor, kissing her in between heavy breaths. Trish laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, trying not to think of what she had just done.

Jeff kissed her forehead as he ran a hand through her now damp hair. Having just had his first taste of Trish Stratus, Jeff was already eager for more. As their hearts returned to their normal speeds, Jeff looked down at Trish with a wicked smile.

"I don't know about you, but I need a shower, what do you say?" Jeff ran his fingertips along her spine causing goose bumps to appear on her skin. Without another thought, she nodded and the two walked off to the shower.


End file.
